Beyond the Magic Mirror
by Forever Galindafied
Summary: The story of Regina's life, completely rewritten. From her childhood to the present day: encompassing time-travel, new realms and, of course, magic. StableQueen/OutlawQueen/SwanQueen/ Everything Queen really.
1. Chapter 1: The Stable-Boy

**This is a story about Regina and her many adventures. The title may change but I plan on progressing with this story for quite a while. I know it is only a small chapter (to give you a taste of the story) but please do review if you are able! :)**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl with raven hair and olive skin, who dreamed of a life full of wonder and adventure. She was a lucky girl in some respects: she had royal blood, wanted for nothing and had a father who adored her. Yet, she had felt a deep sadness every day of her short life; her mother, Cora, was a cruel woman who manipulated, berated and tortured her young daughter with her magical abilities, simply because she had not yet met her unattainable expectations. Her daughter grew fearful and resentful, yet she was not easily weakened and fought for her happiness as best as she was able, something that always lead to further punishment. On the occasions where she angered her mother so greatly that she shook visibly with anger, the little girl was thrown into the dungeons and locked in there for a whole night. It was ferociously cold, unbearably dark and smelled of dead rodents: a terrifying place for a child to be. This was not a common occurrence but was used periodically to remind the child of her place in life: she was nothing, not yet, not ever. She was a problem that could be easily disposed of.

One afternoon in the castle gardens, the child was playfully performing for her doting father; cartwheeling and skipping about the grass. Of course, her mother appeared in a haze of purple smoke, furious to having bore witness to such an unladylike display. Had she not taught the girl better that? What of her elegance and poise? Had all the sacrifices she had made been for nothing? She would never impress a Prince with such disgusting manners. Would she really dare to disrespect her mother in such a way? It had been such a trivial matter but Cora was a woman who lived by the notions of her volatile moods and so, once again, she had thrown her daughter to the dark depths of the dungeons, albeit after torturing her with a little magic. The girl's father was frozen by cowardice and did nothing to save his daughter from her mother's wrath. Unbeknownst to all involved, a young stable-boy new to the castle had watched the event unfold, horrified by what he had seen. Determined to aid the girl in some way, he resolved to sneak into the dungeons at nightfall: he had no plan, he only wished to provide comfort to such a poor soul.

Much to his surprise, the stable-boy had managed to break into the castle dungeons with incredible ease. There were no guards, no locked doors, no traps of any kind. Cora was an arrogant woman who assumed that her reputation preceded her, which it did, and as such no soul would ever dare to risk breaking into her home. The stable-boy, however, had the blind courage that comes only with youth and vowed to keep the promise he had made to the little girl; despite this being a promise that he had not yet shared with the girl in question, the stable-boy possessed a strong sense of honour that did not yet know any bounds. The door creaked behind him as he made his way down into the dungeons, gingerly descending the winding stone staircase; slowly, slowly. Shrouded in darkness, he desperately attempted to adjust to the shadows of the dungeons. Eventually, he was able to focus on the small, whimpering figure huddled in the back corner of the farthest cell: hunched over, shivering violently and weeping into her kneecaps, she stole the stable-boy's conscience as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello?" The stable-boy whispered, gradually walking over to the iron bars that held the girl captive. The girl jerked her head with such severity, he was worried that his good intentions had only caused her further harm.

"Who's there?" She stuttered, "Nobody is meant to be in here."

"You're here."

"Yes but, well... I... I... who ARE you?"

"My name is Daniel. My family work in your stables, well at least my father and I do... my mother is too ill to work. She can knit though, real good. We only just moved here a few days past, your family needed someone in such a hurry..." He was rambling, he thought, but what did one say in this type of situation?

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" Her response was biting.

"I saw what happened in the gardens and it was... well, I came to keep you company. To talk, I suppose. To keep you from feeling lonely."

Daniel saw a hint of a smile creep across the girl's lips. He was getting somewhere, he thought.

"That is very kind, Daniel, but also exceedingly stupid."

"Yes, perhaps it is." He agreed. "Still, I'm here now."

"Indeed you are." 

"So, eh...now you know my name, would you care to tell me yours?"

"One would assume you already know that information, considering you work for my family."

"Like I said, it all happened so quickly..."

"Regina," she laughed. "My name is Regina."

"Regina," he repeated softly. Her whole face lit up when she laughed, he noticed, her eyes glittering in defiance of her dark surroundings. "What is your age, Regina?"

"Nine," she revealed.

"Nine, how wonderful," Daniel enthused unnecessarily, his adrenaline beginning to waver. "Me too, although I'll be ten in a few days. My mother always bakes apple pie on my birthday, I'll need to save you a slice."

"I would like that," she smiled.

A beautiful friendship soon blossomed between the pair, one of mutual admiration and respect. Daniel would risk everything to comfort Regina in her times of need and as such, Regina spent every waking moment at the stables. Her parents were bemused by her sudden and overwhelming love for horses but saw no fault in it. Cora was secretly thrilled that her daughter was taking an interest in such a suitable activity, for the royals always have loved their horses, and assumed that her daughter was finally paying heed to her advice. Daniel vowed to always keep his unspoken promise to Regina, and their friendship soon became the primary source of happiness in the young girl's life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Fairy

Daniel and Regina would often sneak out at night to play and have make-believe adventures, as every child loves to do: they would play hop-scotch on the stepping stones that led them across the lake; chase after frogs and other wild creatures; climb trees; and sword-fight with sticks. There was one rule, however, and that was: no magic. It did not exist in Regina's fantasy world and she would not tolerate even the mere mention of it, any suggestion on Daniel's part would inevitably result in her storming back to her room.

One night, while Regina was teaching Daniel how to make daisy-chains beside the lake, they caught sight of a strange, tiny light floating around them.

"What an odd firefly," Regina remarked, cross-legged on the grass. "It's practically buzzing."

"I've never seen a blue firefly before," agreed Daniel. "Are you sure that is what it is?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

The blue light circled the pair, before flitting off behind them. When they did not move, the blue light buzzed back and circled them again, then headed back in the same direction.

"I think it wants us to follow it..." Daniel whispered while Regina eyed it suspiciously.

"I really do _not _think that is a good idea!" Hissed Regina. "I have heard of such creatures before: magical creatures called fairies. I wish it would just go away. Go on! Buzz off little bug!" She flicked her hand at the light, attempting to wave it away.

"Regina! Be careful, you might hurt it."

"It's magic! That would not be a bad thing, Daniel."

"Not all magic is bad, or so I have heard. Especially not fairies, haven't you heard the tales?"

"Do you mean the tales where they capture humans in fairy-rings and keep them as pets for all eternity? Or perhaps you mean the stories where they steal a baby and offer a Changeling in its place?" Regina replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They also grant wishes, Regina, that's what I've heard. How can such a creature be evil?"

"All magic comes with a price," she sighed. "If I have learned anything from my mother, it is most definitely that magic cannot be trusted, even by those who wield its power."

Daniel simply clenched his jaw, his eyes wide as he gazed at the blue light in the distance. "I have to follow it, Regina, I don't quite think I can control myself," he admitted, standing up involuntarily. "I can't seem to look away."

"Fairy dust! Oh, Daniel, you have to fight it!"

"It might not be so horrible, Regina. Don't worry, just go back home, I will see you tomorrow," he reassured her, walking towards the light.

"As if I am going to leave you! Just... hold on, I'm coming." Regina bit her lip and steeled herself for what was to come. "I am going to keep you safe, just as you have done for me."

Regina grabbed hold of Daniel's hand and they walked towards the blue light together, which just happened to lead them straight into the Forbidden Forest.

They had been walking for almost an hour, their arms were scratched from brushing against thorny bushes and their ankles stung from walking through overgrown nettles; the pair fast became tired, hungry and covered in dirt. Regina silently worried about her mother's reaction to seeing her in such a state, there was no way she would make it back before morning now and Cora would be sure to notice her absence at breakfast. She made a futile attempt to brush the dried mud from her blue nightgown with one hand, feeling a sudden burst of fury.

"I have had enough!" Regina cried at the light ahead. "Either tell us your plan or 'poof' us to the place to which we are headed, if my mother is able to create such a spectacle then I am more than sure you are able to also!"

The blue light halted abruptly and began to grow larger, shining even brighter until it was almost blinding to the naked eye. "Very well!" It remarked, or rather, _she _remarked, for the little light had transformed into a not so little, but still rather small, dark-haired, woman with a heart-shaped face. She also owned a set of wings. Regina absolutely noticed those wings.

"I am the Blue Fairy," she trilled, "and forgive me for trying to take a more fantastical route. I have always been a stickler for tradition but I can see that it has rather... tired you out."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Daniel smiled, overwhelmed at the sight before him.

"It most certainly is not!" Snapped Regina. "I am not one for bad manners nor am I accustomed to arguing with strangers but I do believe that you have tried my last nerve! Would you care to explain your motivations and then let us leave this godforsaken forest? Immediately?!"

The Blue Fairy sighed. "There is more of your mother inside you than you realise, child."

Regina's face grew red with anger. "What is it that you _want?_"

"To grant you a wish, of course! To provide you with an adventure that will provide you with the tools you need to fight your mother's influence; for what is the influence of an evil being compared to good values and positive experience?"

"I think she's insane," Regina whispered into Daniel's ear. "Quick, throw some mud to knock her off balance and we can try to make a run for it."

The Blue Fairy laughed. "Running will not get you anywhere, dearie. Now, about that wish..."

"No! No wishes." Regina said, folding her arms and shaking her mass of dark curls.

"What about your little friend here, hmm? Would you care to make a wish?"

"Well, actually..." Daniel hesitated, glancing at Regina. "I rather would, I'm afraid."

"Oh good! Finally, one of you is talking sense." The fairy sang with glee.

"Daniel, you cannot be serious! You have no idea of the dangers associated with such things!"

"To be honest, I don't think I could refuse if I wanted to."  
"Daniel..."

"I wish..."

"Daniel! No!"

"I wish..."

"Yes, dear, go ahead!"

"I wish my mother to be well again!"

Regina gripped his hand even tighter, her knuckles whitening as he made his decision. "Oh Daniel, what have you done?"

"He has cheated death, that's what he's done! A mighty wish for such a small lad." The Blue Fairy chortled in delight. "A magnificent choice, dearie, congratulations! You have impressed me!"

The Blue Fairy slowly began to change form: her arms and legs began to extend, her pale skin transformed into scales and adopted an unnatural green tinge. "Wish... a-granted," the creature announced with a roll of the hands, pointing a finger towards the sky.

"Wha... who are you?" Daniel asked, horrified at the fairy's true nature.

"Rumplestiltskin! I'm charmed, I truly am," he giggled.

"Rumple...shtilshtken?" Regina repeated, looking up at the strange creature.

"Sort of, dearie, also know as: The Dark One."

"The Dark One? _You're _The Dark One?"

"You're quick, aren't'cha? Whip-smart!"

Daniel's face paled as the gravity of the situation dawned on his young mind. "What will happen to my mother?"

"She is healed! In the best of health, in fact! A-OK!"

"And... that's it? She's better? There's no consequences?"

Rumplestiltskin squealed in delight. "You are young but surely not that naïve? Of course there are consequences! Didn't anyone ever tell you, dearie? Magic always comes with a price."

"What is the price, Dark One?" Regina glowered.

"A life for a life! Someone that the boy cares deeply for, in fact, someone he loves."

"My father? Oh, please don't say..."

"No, not your father!" Rumple laughed. "It is a price much higher than that! It will be your true love, your true love will be the one to die."  
"But... I've only just turned ten."

"Well, it won't happen yet! That's the joy of magic, it will just sort of... creep up on you, when you least expect it. And when it does, in the moments before, maybe we can make a deal. No promises though, dearie! I'm not a charity case!"

"You expect me to allow myself to fall in love? Knowing that she may die?" He glanced at Regina before lowering his gaze. "I would rather die myself than allow that to happen."

"And that, my boy, is why neither of you will remember anything about this night!" Rumplestiltskin giggled, before blowing a fine golden dust in both children's faces. "So innocent, so sweet," he smiled. "So easily corrupted."

When Regina awoke, she was just in time for breakfast and remembered nothing of the night before except making a daisy-chain at the lake. 


End file.
